The invention generally relates to a power system for a well, such as a power system to deliver power to electrical equipment of a subsea well, for example.
A subterranean well typically includes various pieces of electrical equipment (an electrical submersible pump and an electrical flow pump, as examples) that are located downhole inside the well. For purposes of providing power to operate this electrical equipment, electrical cables may be run through an annular area between a production tubing and casing string of the well down to the electrical equipment.
The primary purpose of production tubing is to communicate produced well fluids from subterranean formations of the well to the surface of the well. Typically, a tubing hanger interface suspends the production tubing in the well. In this manner, the tubing hanger interface is secured to a well tree of the well, and the top end of the production tubing typically is threaded into the tubing hanger interface.
One or more electrical cables typically communicate power from an external power source (i.e., a power source that is located outside of the well) to the electrical cable(s) that are located inside the well. For purposes of forming electrical connections between the electrical cable(s) that are inside of the well and the electrical cable(s) that are outside of the well, a conventional technique involves penetrating the well tree with electrical connections so that these electrical connections enter the well either through the tubing hanger interface or above the tubing hanger interface. In this manner, downhole electrical cables typically are connected to these penetrating electrical connections and routed through the tubing hanger interface into the annular area between the production tubing and casing string. The electrical cables extend down the annular area to the downhole electrical equipment.
The above-described arrangement may present various design challenges. For example, the tubing hanger body is often crowded due to the presence of electrical connections, hydraulic control lines, etc. Therefore, to prevent the tubing hanger body from becoming too constricted, a limitation may be imposed on the cross-sectional area of each electrical cable, and a limitation may be imposed on the total number of electrical cables that may be extended downhole. These limitations, in turn, restrict the amount of power that may be communicated downhole.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a technique and/or system for delivering power to electrical equipment that is located in a well.
In an embodiment of the invention, a system that is usable with a well includes a structure that has a region that is adapted to receive a tubing hanger interface. The system also includes at least one communication connection that penetrates the structure below the region that receives the tubing hanger interface.
In another embodiment of the invention, a power system for providing power communications to downhole devices in a well that has a tubing hanger interface includes an external power source, a downhole structure and a power structure. The downhole structure has external electrical contacts that are connected therethrough the downhole structure to internal electrical contacts. The external electrical contacts are in communication with the external power source and are located below the tubing hanger interface. The power structure has outer electrical contacts in communication with inner electrical contacts. The outer electrical contacts are adapted for communication with the internal electrical contacts of the downhole structure, and the inner electrical contacts are adapted to supply power to the downhole devices.
Advantages and other features of the invention will become apparent from the following description, drawing and claims.